Ace Attorney, Luke Triton, and FNAF
by THE real assistant
Summary: Trucy has just discovered Five Nights at Freddy's! And is forcing Apollo, Athena, and Luke to play the game. How will this turn out for the attorneys? (Takes place during my story Luke Triton, Ace Attorney, before case number 2) T cause of Five Nights at Freddy's reasons, such as suit stuffing. (COMPLETE!)
1. Chapter 1: Are you ready for Freddy?

_**(A:N: Greetings true believers! I am finally not sick, but it's 10 o clock at night, and can't sleep. So I feel horrible, and am also grumpy since I can't sleep... So I decide, should I write something, or to try sleeping like a normal person? Alex:You can see what she chose, can you? Since she isn't**_** normal****_!_****(Pushes**_** his head down) Me:Now is not the time Alex... I have decided to write this, NEVER EVER write an Ace Attorney threeshot while listing to the Kingdom Hearts intro song Simple and Clean, or am sleep depressed... Alex, please do the disclaimers.. Alex: Fine, since you said please. THE real assistant doesn't own Ace Attorney or any other titles, such as Five Night's at Freddy's... Wait, what? Me: I think you now what's going on now, don't you? By the way, this takes place in my other story, Luke Triton, Ace Attorney. Right about when he joins, before case 2.)**_

Apollo, Athena, and Luke sat next to the computer. Trucy smiling at them as they stare at the screen. "Five Nights at Freddy's..? What's that Trucy?" Luke asked, looking up at the crazed magician. Trucy smiled, "That is why I have gathered you today. Everybody at school is playing it, I don't know why though, as it is really old, but nobody here knows about it, so I can't talk about it. So, you are going to play the game!" Apollo looked at the screen warily. "That bear looks creepy as heck…" Athena nodded, looking at the robotic bear on the screen with not fear, but curiosity. While Luke just raised an eyebrow at Trucy, "Trucy, a true lady never forces something on anybody…" Trucy sticks her tongue out at Luke, "Well, I'm not forcing you to do this, I am just suggesting it!" Luke shook his head, making the notion that it could fall off his shoulders. Athena smiled, "C'mon Luke," she mocked, "It's just a game, what's the worst that could happen?"

'Athena, you have no idea what you are talking about…' Unlike Athena and Apollo, Luke actually played the game once when Emmy forced it on HIM when he was a boy. The poor boy never looked at robots the same again. He did train himself though, as he did beat the game later on, he still had the occasional fear and sarcastic remark from Emmy though. He was about to say no when a voice in his head spoke, a true gentlemen never says no to a lady, no matter how ridicules the words of his old mentor flashed in his mind, both mocking him and saddening him at the same time. After a while, he sighed, "Alright Athena… I'll do it." Athena and Trucy cheered, as Apollo looked on in confusion. 'It seems that Luke already knows about this game, but how?' Trucy only laughed at Apollo's confusion. "Who wants to go first?" Apollo and Luke pointed to Athena, while she looked off in the distance, and then realized what happened. "You guys doubled teamed me…"

_5 minutes later_

Athena was sitting in front of the computer screen, wearing headphones and a determined look on her face. "Now click new game." Trucy told her. Trucy was sitting next to her, and Luke and Apollo were sitting on seats behind her. The screen showed a news article. It advertised being a night watchman at a place called Freddy Fazbear pizza. Then the screen blacked out, only showing a label that said, Night 1, 12 PM. Then it flashed to a room. There were two doors, one on the left and the right, and two buttons next to each door, one labeled light, the other labeled door. There were posters in front of her, one of an animatronic bear, chicken (or was it a duck?), and bunny. "What the, why can't I move?" She tried pressing keys, but nothing responded. "You only use your mouse to look around and at the cameras."Trucy instructed.

'Oh, okay then.' She put up a camera to show a stage, all three animatronics still there."God that looks creepy." She flashed through all the different rooms, until a phone rang, causing Athena to jump in her seat, which received a few snickers from Apollo. She glared at him, "Ha ha, very funny Polly." When she righted herself in her seat, the phone started to play. "_Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night." _

'Well, isn't that nice of him.'

_"Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"_

"Okay, big man, hit me!"

"Athena, you need to calm down, the best part is coming up!" Trucy explained, silencing Athena. "_Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced." _

'What about the carpets, and how will I die watching cameras?'

"Why do they car about carpets more than me here?" She asked Trucy. Who only laughed, causing Athena's curiosity to grow.

_"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."_

"I actually agree with this guy. I would be upset too!"

"ATHENA!"

_"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_ "

"The bite of '87?! What bite?" Athena demanded, Trucy sighed, while Apollo whispered something to Luke, "What's the frontal lobe?" Luke mumbled back his response, "It's where memories are stored in your brain"

_"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only _real_ risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit."_

"Why did I get this horrible job? I coulda gotten better money somewhere else." Trucy only waved like mad at Athena. Pointing at the screen, Trucy waved her off, "Ya, I know, listen to him…" Trucy shook her head, "No, look at the cameras!" Athena looked blankly at her, before doing as her friend said. She cycled through the cameras until she got to the stage, and her eyes widened, the chicken was there, and so was the bear, but where was the rabbit? "What the heck!" She cycled through the cameras until she got to the backstage, which was filled with spare heads and other items. There in the background was the rabbit. "They move!?"

_"Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._

_Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_

"Wait what did he mean by conserve power?" Trucy smiled, and pointed at the bottom left of the screen, where it showed only 39% left. And then to the top left, where it showed the time. "Man, that guy talked for 4 game hors, he sure is a chatterbox…" She kept looking at the cameras. The bunny moved from time the time, and the Chicken moved once too. "So, what are their names?" Trucy pointed at the bunny, who was currently in the west hall, "That's Bonnie, the chicken is Chica, and the bear is Freddy Fazbear himself. Athena…" Athena glanced at Trucy, "What is it?" Trucy pointed at the power left, "You're not going to make it…" Sure enough, the second she said that, the power in her office shut down. "What the heck..?" Athena pointed the cursor at a glowing face, a set of eyes and teeth were looking at her. Then there was a little jingle, then silence. "That's it Trucy? I thought there would be more to this…" A giant, animatronic bear popped ontot the screen, arms spread wide, mouth open. "SSSSCCCRRRREEEAAAACCCCHHHHHH!"

Apollo, Luke, and Athena screamed like mad. While Trucy laughed hysterically as Athena fell off the seat. Athena got up and looked at the game over screen, it was a picture of a Freddy Fazbear costume, with eyeballs and teeth sticking out of it. She bleched, "That's nasty... Trucy, how can you play this game?"

"So…" Trucy said, ignoring Athena, turning to the two boys, "Who wants to go next?"

_**(A:N:I already decided it's going to be Apollo, Luke is going to be last! XD So, how do you want Apollo to 'die' people. How did my story go? Good, bad, needs more work? R&R!)**_


	2. Chapter 2: Foxy the pirate and Apollo

_**(A:N: Greetings true believers! Time for the continuation of Ace Attorney, Luke Triton, and FNAF! My little brother is a FNAF fan, so he gave me the idea of who 'kills' Apollo in the game. Alex, answer the reviews! Alex: Fine then...**_

_**Hannah(Guest): Thanks, it seems that there was no Ace Attorney and FNAF fan fiction, so Real... Me:That's me! Alex: Decided to write something about it. Me: DISCLAIMERS! I don't own FNAF, Professor Layton, or Ace Attorney!)**_

Apollo stared blankly at the computer screen, he turned to Trucy, and spoke slowly. "I suddenly decided not to do this…" Apollo started to get out of the chair he was in, Athena shook her head, pushing Apollo back in the chair. "Oh no you're not! I just played through this game, now it's your turn Apollo!" Luke smiled at Apollo and Athena's actions, "Apollo, a true gentleman never backs out of a promise." Apollo looked at Luke, then Athena, and finally Trucy, who was covering her mouth, trying not to laugh. He put the headphones on his head. "Fine Trucy, you're lucky that I do this for you people." He clicked the new game button. The article popped up again, giving Apollo a few seconds to look at the picture of the bear. Then the screen blacked off to show 12 AM, night one. Then the office from the last chapter appeared, Apollo tested out the lights and door, looking down at the energy bar while doing so. Apollo then heard the ringing of a phone. Apollo waited for the guy to start talking, until Luke dug into one of his pockets. "One second guys…" He pulled out a blue flip phone and held it up to his ear. "Hello, who is this?" Apollo, Athena, and Trucy sweat dropped while Luke and whoever he was talking to had their conversation. When Luke was done talking, he hung up the phone and smiled sheepishly at the 2 lawyers and magician. "Sorry guys, it was just an old friend…" Apollo twitched at the force the bracelet was applying to his wrist, and then realized that the phone guy was already done with his whole speech. Apollo looked through the cameras to find the bunny had moved. He looked at the storage room and jumped out of his seat, screaming like mad. The bunny was right up in the camera, he could see the white iris the bunny had. Apollo put the camera down and blushed as Trucy and Athena laughed, watching as Luke both tried and failed to contain his laughter. He looked right at Luke. "Wait till you play this game Luke! Let's see who will laugh then!" He then turned back to the camera to find the chicken had moved." He searched through the camera until he found the duck in the east hallway. Trucy pointed at the camera. "Hey, a step ladder!" Apollo looked at her funny, "Don't you mean ladder?" Athena scoffed, "It's obviously a step ladder! What do you think Luke?" All three turned to Luke, who was struggling for an answer. "Uhm, well I… Hey, the bunny moved!" Apollo looked at the west hall noticing the bunny was in the west hall. He put the camera down, looking that he had 27% power left at 5 AM. He then pressed the left light button, no one was there, then pressed the left door button, and shut the door with a slight glare. Staring at the chicken that stood outside the window, he put the cursor over the bid it wore, "Let's eat, ha ha, let's not!" Luke snickered, "Ya, because he, she, it would probably eat you!" Apollo smirked at the rookie attorney, "I thought a true gentleman never makes fun of someone!" Then he heard a chime. The screen blacked out to show the time changing from 5 AM to 6 AM. "Ding don ding don, ding don ding don, Yay!" He flinched at every sound, causing the girls to snicker at him. He turned to Trucy, "Is it over yet?" He was answered when the screen blacked out again. Like the last one, it said 12 AM, but said night two. Apollo held his head in his hands, "I did not read that right…" Trucy, Athena, and Luke laughed at the distraught attorney. It then flickered to the office, the phone ringing sooner than expected.

_"Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..."_

Apollo did as he was told, he looked at the cameras to find the bunny was gone. "Already!?" He searched the room to find him in the dining hall, "He must have been hungry!" Luke laughed at his pun, while Athena and Trucy smiled.

_"Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right?"_

Apollo looked at Athena, who only shrugged. "Hey, I didn't know about it!"

_" I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights."_

Apollo checked the door light on his left. Trucy screamed at the smiling, animatronic rabbit. Apollo gasped and shut the door, "How did it get there so fast!?" He then checked the lights again, making that early sounding music. "I'm not opening that anytime soon…"

_"Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."_

He looked at the curtained area, the sign reading 'Out of Order'. "Trucy, you sure this guy was updated on this place?" Trucy nodded, "Of course, the developer wouldn't have put it in there if it didn't mean anything…" Apollo looked around on the cameras. Not bothering to check Pirate's Cove. The sign did say 'Out of Order'. He reached 5 AM when he heard quick footsteps. He looked blankly at Trucy. Then Luke gripped his armrest, "Check pirate's Cove!" Apollo did, the curtains were wide open, a sign saying 'It's me!' On the ground. Apollo looked at the west hall camera. "What the heck!?" A giant animatronic seemed to be sprinting towards his room. It looked like a giant fox, with an eye patch and hook. Then the camera was forced down, the animatronic fox leaned into the room, its jaw dropped, and its eye patch flipped upwards. Then there was the high pitched noise, all the screen was filled with static, the game over screen appearing afterwards. Apollo stared at the screen, breathing heavily. "What was that Trucy. Luke answered his question by laughing, "That was Foxy, the pirate fox. Now Apollo…" Luke cracked his knuckles, "It's my turn…"

_**(A:N:How was that? Good, bad, need to be longer? I don't' know whether to make a sequel/prequel after this. Depends on the reviews I get. Well, R&R people!)**_


	3. Chapter 3: It's Me!

_**(A:N: Greetings true believers! It's time for the final chapter of Ace Attorney, Luke Triton, and FNAF! Alex:THE real assistant has a question, should she make a sequel to this, or leave it as it is? Cause the same crew could play the second game, or make a oneshot of Luke playing the game. Me:Time to answer reviews!**_

_**chloemcg:Thanks! Here's Luke's reaction to the game!**_

_**Natekleh: The only thing keeping me in the game is the lore. The story is so aamazing, and confusing at the same time. The thing that scared me the most was the 'It's me!' thing, then golden Freddy comes out. THAT really got me.**_

_**Me:Time for the conclusion of this! Alex, DISCLAIMERS! Alex:THE real assistant doesn't own Ace Attorney, Professor Layton, or FNAF, she does own the plot though...) **_

Luke sat down in front of the computer, a confident look on his face. Trucy, Apollo, and Athena all looked at Luke as he clicked new game. The article appeared, and then Night 1, 12 AM appeared, and then flashed to the office. He heard the phone ringing, startling everyone but Luke, who muted the call. Apollo raised an eyebrow at Luke's actions, "Luke, don't you want to listen to his call?" Luke didn't answer the question, only staring intently at the screen, not looking at the cameras. When 4 o'clock rolled around, Athena asked Luke a question. "Luke, have you played this game before?" Luke chuckled before answering, "I had a friend back then that force me to play this game when I was 10. I had a slight fear of robots afterwards, which was, sadly, a very bad thing. As all the people we met who were evil controlled a robot at some time." Athena opened her mouth, Luke clicked the left door light, seeing the smiling bunny staring at him, causing Athena to scream, as she was the second closest. Luke shut the left door, before looking at the stage camera and Pirate's Cove, and then turned on the light on the left side of the office. Not hearing the creepy music, he opened the door. He then turned on the light on the right, "That darn Chicken…" Trucy muttered as Luke shut the door. Apollo laughed, "Let's eat!" Trucy turned to Apollo and huffed, "Really Polly, you DON'T think that thing is scary?"

"Ding don ding don. Ding don ding don, yay!" Luke took off his headphones, and wiped the sweat off his eyebrows. The screen blacked out, then labeled Night 2, 12 AM. Luke set the headphones back on his head, sighing deeply. He looked through the cameras, but stopped at one, the west hall corner. "What the heck..?" There were no animatronics there, but the poster changed. It was a picture of Freddy, but it was golden instead of brown. The other attorneys and Trucy noticed it to. "What's that Luke?" Luke put the camera down, and when he did, flashes of the animatronics faces covered the screen, saying 'it's me!' Behind each flash was a golden Freddy suit, lying limp on the ground. During this, Trucy, Athena, and Apollo were screaming like mad. Luke was screaming. "No, it's not you! No it's not!" Then the flashes stopped, and golden Freddy disappeared. Luke closed the left door, hearing the quick steps of feet, then a slow banging. He opened the door when the banging stopped. He looked at the time and power, 4 AM, 43% left. "I never made it this far without less than 20% power left…" He turned on the light on the right door, and then noticed something. "Where did that cupcake come from?" Sure enough, a cupcake was on a stack of papers, staring right at him. Apollo looked at it, "it stares into your soul."

"Ding don ding don, ding don ding don, yay!" Luke put his hands on his face, "Oh thank god!" The screen blacked out, Night 3, 12 AM. The office appeared again. This time, when the phone rang, he didn't stop the call from carrying on.

_"Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant. Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight._"

Luke scoffed, "Yeah right, like things weren't already 'real'!" Athena smiled, "They probably ran the second they saw Bonnie move to the backstage room!" Everybody laughed.

_"Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught."_

Trucy gagged as she imagined what would have happened if someone did that, while everyone else just gaped at the screen.

_"Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side."_

The second after the phone guy said that, a large, purple bunny shoved his face on the screen, opening and closing his jaw."SSSSCCCCCRRRREEEAAAACCCCHHHH!"

"What the heck!?" Luke only set down the headphones, setting his head on the desk, and sighed, while Trucy screamed. Luke then looked up, laughing, "It's ALWAYS the bunny that gets me!"


End file.
